Fall of the WEE
by Kimandshego
Summary: It's been several months after the invasion, Ron and Kim have broken up and Shego has grudgingly accepted a job from Betty Director. The WEE plans on taking the World. KiGo pairing. Don't like, Don't read. Rated T for later on. Please Read and Review!


**A/N: Any reviews are welcome and appreciated. Enjoy!**

"Villains of the world. Welcome to the ultimate plan! We shall rule the world as long as each and every one of you does your part. HenchCo has agreed to give their full support. Each of you received a a coloured card. These mark your divisions. Red group, you will be my scientists. Blue group, my commanders and captains. Yellow group, my strategists. Green group, you will be my clean up and special ops crew. Many of you are rivals, but mark my words, this is the only way the World will belong to us and us alone!"

Shego stood there, in the mass of gathered villains. Betty Director had…convinced…the thief to undertake this mission, to which the plasma wielder had begrudgingly accepted. She was in the Blue group, and had already recognised many of the villains from Go City she had put away. Despite her intense dislike of the Global Justice Leader and Global Justice itself, Shego had found some solace in helping people and again was thinking of the world at large when she accepted this mission. Not only that, but she didn't like the thought of many dangerous Go City villains at large.

"Red group, go to the Labs. Blue, group to the secondary command centre. Yellow to the primary and Green to the Special Ops Barracks. There you will receive your separate briefings."

The ex-villainess moved toward the secondary command centre with the rest of the blue group, falling into thought.

Not long after the invasion, Team Possible had fallen apart. Shego had seen the look in Princess' eyes when she told Ron that she felt as though she was cheating him. That they were cheating each other. She remembered it as though it was yesterday.

* * *

"Ron, please. We need to talk."

"About what KP?"

"About…about us Ron."

Monkey Boy didn't know why Kim wanted to talk to him. He thought he hadn't done anything wrong.

"What do you mean KP?"

"I mean, I just don't think we are going to work out. Don't get me wrong, I do love you, just more as a brother than a boyfriend. I think we're cheating ourselves if we think it can work. I'm sorry Ron, I hope we can still be f-"

"Don't say the F word KP. Please don't. I see you as more than a girlfriend, I see you as a soulmate KP. And it's your loss if you can't see that we were meant to be–"

"Ron, you've been my best friend since pre-k. I think this was just one of those time were we went out, just to see if we can be more than friends because we owed it to ourselves and…"

"Stop trying to justify it KP. I get it, you don't care be out me."

"Of course I care Ron. But I don't think of you that way."

Shego had gone to the bathroom and was peaking through the door by then. As Ron stormed out of the room he found Shego listening at the door. He simply pushed past and left the building.

"Typical, instead of giving us privacy you were snooping. I thought you were better than that Shego."

Kim stormed off without another word, leaving her there, stunned at what had unfolded. The look in Kim's eyes was the same look she had when she kicked Shego into the electrical tower: hurt and betrayal.

* * *

Shaking off the memory, Shego payed attention to her groups briefing. Not long into Shego zoned out again. After it had finished, she went to meet her team. They were some of Drakken's old Henchmen, the best of them along with one hundred others. She was in charge of prison security. The thief made sure to assign tight security, with unnoticeable holes for prisoners to escape, then she went to her private room next to her men's barracks. After completing a bug sweep to make sure there were no bugs or cameras, she contacted the Director.

"Shego, I trust you have some information."

"Yeah, they're going for world domination. I'm in charge of prison security. I gotta go but I will pass on anything else I find out."

"Before you go, thank you for this Shego."

"Don't go soppy on me. I have a job to do."

She cut off the communication quickly and she sat there, letting her mind drift. There was an emptiness inside of her, ever since Kimmie's breakup. The screen on the other side of the large room came to life.

"I knew my little sister was up to something. I didn't think she knew about my plan, let alone find someone to infiltrate it."

"Gemini."

"You know Shego, I admire the fact you thought you could get away with it. But I've had my eye on you. I know you've been a good little girl, not the villain you proclaim to be."

Several men entered the room, all of them were HenchCo's finest. Shego simply smiled and ignited her Plasma.

* * *

Kim looked out of her window. She felt as though something was missing from her life since the breakup and she knew it wasn't Ron. The teen hero had spent the last few days on her bed in misery. Her last mission had near enough killed her as she didn't have the support of Ron. But that was nearly two months prior and her arm had healed up nicely, with no activity from any villain.

Rat-tat-tat.

She heard something at the window, which opened up and a slender figure slid in.

"What do you want Shego?" Kim spat.

"First things first, all I knew was that you and Ron had broken up when he stormed out of the room. When you left I looked at the security tape and saw the whole thing. So yes I did snoop, but only after you accused me of it. So before you try to kick my ass, think about that. You thought I was low enough to snoop, and since you thought I was capable I thought I may as well."

"What? I-I didn't know…"

"It's okay princess. But right now we have more pressing matters. The Worldwide Evil Empire has done some recruiting. Dr Director decided to have me infiltrate but thinks I'm MIA. Gemini knew that it was me there, so he tried to capture me. No, not tried, he did indeed catch me. Luckily he didn't know that I had noticed several holes in his security and I managed to escape."

"What can I do about it? Team Possible is no more, remember."

"Which is why I called in some help. The Seniors weren't invited, so I called in some favours with them. Come on."

* * *

The pair arrived at the Seniors island within hours. Inside, Kim saw some people she never expected to see again after Team Possible broke up.

"Ah, the guest of honour. Welcome back Kimberly." Señor Senior said.

They were all there. At a long table. Drakken, Ron, Yori, Rufus, even Wade had left his room. Not only that, but Kim was surprised to see Monique and Felix there. Kim threw a small glare in Ron's direction that went unnoticed by him or the rest of the present company.

"Uh…" Kim was shocked. She never expected to see Ron or Yori again, and she had heard Monique was on a family visit, "this is your Family visit Mon?"

"They _are_ my family Kim, and so are you."

"Let's get down to business," Senior interrupted, "I am now funding Team Possible. Partly because as a man of immense wealth, the WEE will target my money. Wade here has fully upgraded my defences to the point where this is an impenetrable fortress. Nothing less of the combined force of a hundred nuclear bombs will even touch this facility. I understand there is still some tension within the team, but you will need to put that aside if we are going to prevail. Shego"

He motioned for the thief to speak.

"All I know is that it's a high security installation. Near enough every villain in the world now has a place in the WEE. My brothers are on their way and should be here in five…four…three…two…one…"

"What's the problem sis? You must be desperate if you need our help." Hego burst in loudly.

"Take a seat guys, after all, I'm going t-" she struggled to get the words out, "to need your help. While I was at their Headquarters, I managed to contact GJ, but Gemini caught me. He got the special ops people to catch me. It seems they are able to, uh, cut off Team Go's powers. If I hadn't been able to find weaknesses on their security I would never of escaped. Once out I removed the tech and it's ready for Nerdlinger here to process it and find a way to combat it's effects." She nodded to Wade.

Kim smiled, "He's going to need more than Drakken. I'm calling in my family. Nana, Mom, Dad, and the Tweebs. We need all the help we can get. If anyone else has relatives or friends that can help, I suggest we call them in before we go any further."

"Princess has a point. Her dad and brothers can help Wade and Dr. D while her mom can provide med support. And Nana? I've seen her fight first hand. That's all I'm saying about that. Anyway, HenchCo has also pledged support to them. The odds are not in our favour. So contacts now and we will continue this, tomorrow."

Everyone got up and went to their separate rooms. Leaving Shego and Kim alone.

"Don't worry Kim, we'll get 'em."

"Thanks for the encouragement Shego. But I'm more worried about my relationship with Ron."

"Which is exactly why you're going to go and tell him that there is a truce and Team Possible flies again for one last mission. I'll be there with you if you want."

"KP? We need to talk?" Ron came rushing from his room.

"Shoot."

"I don't blame you for not wanting to stay with me. I've thought long and hard about what you said and I realised that you were right."

Kim opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. So she closed it and motioned for Ron to continue.

"Deep down I knew I wasn't going to work between us as well but I couldn't accept it. Can we please go back to being BFFs now?"

She hugged the blonde, "Yes, we can. I've missed you so much Ron."

"I've missed you to KP. I've gotta get back to Yori. She made me do this by the way."

"Shego did the same."

"Hello, still here. But since you two are here, maybe you should catch up."

"On what? All I've done is trained, got a handle on my Monkey power and started dating Yori."

"I knew you would want to be with Yori and I don't blame you Ron, and don't bother explaining because I'm fine with it. You've moved on and I'm happy for you. Now enough about that. I can't believe I've decided to do this but we are going to need the cheer squad. Including… Bonnie."

"Bonnie? Are you nuts?"

"We need all of them Ron. Some can help my Mom and some can help us in the missions. We need everyone, including some people we don't necessarily like. Bonnie for instance, and Global Justice. There may be a lot of us but we don't have time for petty squabbles. All I will say to GJ is that there are several people we need dropped off here. If they ask any questions, I'll deal with it. I'm going all out for this. If Gemini is taking it up a notch, then. So. Am. I."

"Look at Kimmie, seems someone is ready to take on the world."

* * *

Kim's family turned up later that night, and gracefully accepted to help their Kimmie-cub. The Cheer squad were also air dropped and agreed, although Bonnie need some convincing on the matter but she got over her ego and put her hatred for Kim aside, for the time being.

After breakfast, Kim brought the new arivals up to speed and Shego then provided to divide them into groups. They devised a training schedule, and let Monique craft the outfits. Kim wore her old mission outfit, so did Ron. The Cheerleaders who would join them on missions wore a mix of crop-tops and t-shirts that were fairly dark in colour and they wore the same pants as Kim did for movement. Bonnie insisted on helping Mrs Possible because of an unknown reason (Many suspected because she wanted to hear embarrassing stories, others because they knew she wouldn't do what Kim says)

Shego walked up to Kim, wasting no time in what she had to say. "Alright Princess, time to make a plan."


End file.
